Ganondorf
Ganondorf is a veteran The Legend of Zelda ''character in the ''Smash Bros ''making his first apperance in Super Smash Bros. Crusade in Demo 0.9. Changes from ''Brawl to Crusade *Ganondorf retains his Melee voice, rather than reusing Voice Clips from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess as in Brawl and SSB4. *Ganondorf uses his Ocarina of Time design. *Ganondorf has been buffed overall. *He has a new down tilt based on the Earthquake Punch from Ocarina of Time. *Up tilt has been sped up drastically, and his kicking up now has a hitbox. *Warlock Punch has been moved to his forward smash. *Up smash now features Ganondorf raising his sword in the air, generating a blot of lightning to strike it. *Wizard's Foot has been moved to his dash attack. *Neutral Air is now a downward sword swing. *Back Air is now a multi-hitting backwards kick. *Uair is now an upward sword swing. *All throws have been changed. *Neutral Special is now Dead Man's Volley. *Dark Dive has a different function when it hits. *Down Special is now Dark Cyclone. *Flame Choke now sends people airbourne. *Final Smash is now Final Ganon Slash. General Attributes Ganondorf's Normal Moves Neutral *Leans in with a palm strike. It does 9% and it is one of Ganondorf's quickest moves. Side Tilt *Ganondorf presses one of his legs forward; it does 12% Up Tilt *Volcano Kick: Ganondorf lifts his leg up then holds it in place until smashing it down in an explosion; it has an explosion effect and does 17%. Down Tilt *Ganondorf punches into the ground while crouching. It is a two-hit attack and has a dark effect. The first hit does 4% then 12%; dealing 16% total. Dash Attack *Wizard's Foot - Ganondorf rushes forwards with his leg extended. It deals 10%. Side Smash *Warlock Punch - Ganondorf charges up his fist before he throws it, dealing 22%. It has very high knockback, potentially earning an OHKO, and is also the slowest of his attacks. Up Smash *It's similar to Pikachu's Thunder. Lightning strikes Ganondorf's sword. It has a electric effect and it has a good upper range. The lightning does 8%; 16% uncharged. If the opponent comes in contact when Ganondorf's struck, it does 6% uncharged; 14% fully charged, but with added knockback. However, after Ganondorf's struck, he's open to any attacks, which makes him easy to punish. Down Smash *Ganondorf performs 2 strong kicks. The front kick deals 14% of damage uncharged, and 22% fully charged. The back kick deals 13% uncharged.; and 20% fully charged. Neutral Air * Ganondorf swings his sword, dealing 13%. Forward Air *Skull Crusher: A move he's had since Melee. It deals 14% and has moderate knockback. Up Air *Similar to the Neutral Air. Ganondorf swings his sword upwards, dealing 13%. The only difference from the Nair is that it lands earlier. Back Air * Ganondorf turns back and performs a multi-hit back kick, deals 9% then 11%; dealing 20% in total. Down Air * Ganondorf pumps down his legs downward and deals 21%. It has a meteor effect. Forward throw *Ganondorf simply punches the opponent, dealing 8%. Back throw *Ganondorf turns around and kicks the opponent, dealing 9%. Up throw *Ganondorf turns around and kicks the opponent at a higher angle, dealing 9%. Down throw *Ganondorf throws the opponent and a lower angle, dealing 7%. Ledge Attack *Ganondorf gets up from the ledge and performs a weak Wizard Kick, which deals 7%. Get Up Attack *Ganondorf gets up and exhausts dark energy which does 11%. Ganondorf's Special Moves Notable Appearances *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) *Hyrule Warriors (2014) Category:Characters Category:Hard Hitter